nemofishmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella's Great Day
It was another beautiful sunny day in Danville. Isabella was waking up and was stretching her arms. "Good morning, Pinky," she said. She got out of her bed and went to her mirror to get the bed-head out of her hair. "There we go," she said in a funny way. She then turned the TV to watch the weather. "The weather today is supposed to be so nice, why not get out there and have a picnic? Just place on a sundress, ladies, and guys, remember the sunscreen. Today's high is going to be 91 degrees today." the weatherman said. "Well, Isabella, I know what to do today, but first I need breakfast," noticing her tummy was growling at her. She then went to the kitchen where her mom, Vivian, was cooking her breakfast of waffles and bacon. "Wow!" she said. "Do you like?" her mom said. "Yes, yes I do," she said. Isabella decided to get the milk out and a cup that had the PFT logo on it. "What's that cup about?" Vivian said, curiously. "It's my cup when I was with Phineas doing the one-hit wonder, named Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Want to hear me sing it? Phineas said the lyrics are meaningless anyway, but I wouldn't mind singing it to you." "Isabella, I never knew you were a great singer, when did you do this?" her mom asked. "I did this Earlier this summer, with three other members of my Fireside Girl troop: Milly, Gretchen, and Adyson Sweetwater. So do you want me to sing it to you?" Isabella said. "Sure," Vivian said. "Well, listen to this," She ate her breakfast and went to her room so she could change into summer clothes. When she was in her room, she was deciding on what to wear. "Now let's see. My normal outfit? Nah. My Fireside Girl uniform? Nope, no meeting today. I need it clean for tomorrow's big meeting about our newest Fireside Girl, Melissa. I know. I'll just wear my normal dress with my shoes. I bet Phineas will look at me and think I look very pretty to him." Isabella then noticed that Pinky was missing and said, "Hey? Where's Pinky?" Pinky went into a vase that was just big enough to get himself in and landed on his chair in his own lair. "Ah. Agent Pinky, Professor Poofenplotz has got sick and can't do anything today. So I guess you have the day off today. Enjoy your rare off day. I wonder if Perry's nemesis is sick as well. Oh, well. Can't worry about that, I'm not running that division." Pinky then went to Isabella's room, where she was getting ready for the picnic. "Let's see. Games, plates, food, and plastic silverware. Looks like we're good to go for a picnic for 5 people." She then noticed Pinky on her bed. "Oh, there you are Pinky." she said. Isabella then went to the front door and said bye to Vivian. "Have a good time," she said, getting the laundry ready to go in the washer. "Ok, bye mom," Isabella said and walked to Phineas's house and opened the gate with her hand as the other one was pulling a wagon that weighed about 60lbs. "Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" she said cutely. "We were going to do nothing. What's with the wagon and the pretty dress you have on today?” Phineas asked, after he got up from the tree the boys were laying at. Isabella said, "Phineas! How nice you have noticed my outfit, and I was thinking that I have the Big Idea for today. The weatherman said that today is nice day to go out on a picnic and have fun, so I brought food, games to play afterward, and some other stuff as well." "Well, Isabella, you saved us from having another do nothing day! You're the best friend I have ever had!" Phineas said with an excited look on his face. "Oh, Phineas, how sweet of you. Let's get Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb and head to the Danville Park. Hey, where’s Perry?" Isabella said. Perry was at his lair with Major Monogram. "Good morning Agent P. It seems that Dr. Doofenshmritz has got a cold for unknown reasons. I guess that means you have the day off. Enjoy it, after all, we needed to give you one after that Agent G search, so like I said, enjoy it. Monogram out." Perry then went to the living room and turned the TV to the movie channel and watched TV for the rest of the day. Pinky then came in and watched with Perry. Baljeet was at his house when Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb were at his door. "Hey, Baljeet?" Phineas said, knocking on his door. "Oh, Phineas. What a wonderful day isn't it?" Baljeet said. "Yes, yes it is. Hey, how about you come with us for a picnic? Isabella was kind enough to bring a large wagonful of delicious food for lunch." Isabella was then swooning at Phineas when he said that. "Let's look at my schedule. Nothing on it until 6pm for dinner. Ok, I'm ready and good to go!" he said. "Isabella, is that wagon going to be too much for you to pull on the way to the park? Do you want me to pull it?" Phineas said, concerned for his best friend. "No, I'm going to be fine. I may look like a girl with no muscle and only for cuteness, but I am a lot more than that and I will pull it, not to be mean to you, Phineas." Isabella said, confidently. "No problem, Isabella. Let's go to Buford's house and see if he wants to go with us." Singers: Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated! Norm was taking care of Dr. Doofenshmritz by telling him to have some soup. "Here, I made you some of your favorite soup-chicken noodle," he said, giving the bowl to Dr. Doofenshmritz. "Thanks, Norm. I had wanted to get a nice, warm bowl of something with this cold I have." Dr. Doofenshmritz said. 'Sure. No problem." Norm said, and then he began cleaning all of the -inators with his hands using a large sweeper. Meanwhile, at Buford's house, he was playing with his new game, Jump and Duck 2: The Revenge of Klimpaloon. The other four kids were at his house when he finished the first level. "Hey, Buford. Want to come with us on a picnic? Isabella brought enough food for all five of us." Phineas said. "Where are you kids going?” Buford questioned. "The Danville Park a few blocks down," Phineas said. "Oh, good. I've wanted to go to that park for a while. I've haven't been there since that day we went in that bubble." "Good, let's head over there." Phineas said. He then noticed the time. "Hey, it's only 10:30! Let's play games for a few hours and then have lunch." The five young kids played many games at the park. In the first game, Monopoly, Isabella won since Baljeet landed on New York Ave. and had only $272 left when he landed there when the property had a hotel on it. In Sorry!, Phineas narrowly beat Buford while Isabella was playing catch with Ferb. Baljeet was studying for a math test for the school pre-test in September. Awhile later, Isabella saw on her watch that it was 1 o'clock and told everyone that lunch was going to be ready soon. A few minutes later, she told them that lunch was ready with sandwiches, soda, chips, and fruit with it as well. "Wow, Isabella. You thought about everything for a picnic." Phineas said. "Remember how Fireside Girls are always prepared?" Isabella said. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Silly me." Phineas said, and then laughed about being silly. They, along with Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb, started to play a game of football by playing around with it. The last thing they did was see which kid could run the fastest to Buford’s house, which had been suggested by Ferb. Isabella knew she was up for it, even with the wagon being a disadvantage to her. "Run!" Ferb said. The five then ran as fast as they possibly could to Buford's house. "I win!" Isabella said, playfully saying it to the others a few seconds before they got to Buford's house. Buford then left to play his new game in his room. Baljeet then left the group of Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb to go to his house a few moments later. "Bye, everyone. See you tomorrow," Baljeet said when he left for home. When the trio of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella got to the Flynn-Fletcher house, Isabella said, "Glad I came just in time to stop boredom for you today, huh?" "Yes, yes it was. Thank you, Isabella. You made it the best day ever for us. Ferb and I really appreciate your idea. Maybe we should let you think of the idea when Ferb and I don't have anything to do that day, such as today." Phineas said, and then hugged Isabella. "See you tomorrow. Ok?" "Will do Phineas." Isabella said, smiled very widely and left to her home. She knocked the door to her house. "Isabella? Did you have a great day?" Vivian asked her daughter. "I sure did. Phineas said that my outfit was very pretty on me, we played games, football, and ran to Buford's house after we left and I won, even with this wagon I was pulling." Isabella said. "That was nice for Phineas to say that to you. Well, I'm sure you're hungry since it is 6pm and I got dinner done and it is on plates up for us.” "Wow! I've been gone for that long? Well, they say time flies." Isabella said. She ate her dinner, put the wagon in the backyard storage that had the water guns from the time she, along with her friends, Stacy, and Jenny were fighting the gelatin monster, and went to her room to see what the Fireside Girls were doing by her cell phone. They all agreed to be at the clubhouse at 10AM the next morning. Isabella then watched TV in the living room until 9PM, took a shower, put on her purple pajamas, and snuggle by a Ducky-Mo-Mo Candace had gave her a few days ago on her bed, of which Isabella said that it was very cute. Isabella then dreamed of Phineas and her marrying and having two kids. "Good night Pinky," Isabella said, turned off the light by her bed and started to sleep at 10:10 p.m. References *The start of the story is similar to "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *A weather person decides a character's use of the day. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Isabella says a parody of two different catchphrases Phineas usually says, "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" and "Oh, There you are, Perry", which was a name of an episode. *Isabella's tummy growls like Ferb's did in "Chez Platypus". *Isabella questions on what to wear like Candace did in "One Good Scare Ought to do it!" *Isabella says "Hey, Where's Pinky?" (Isabella and the Temple of Sap) and "Hey, where's Perry?" ("Cheer up Candace, The Lizard Whisperer") *Phineas and Ferb decided to do nothing prior to Isabella coming over. ("The Best Lazy Ever") *Major Monogram mentions the day of when Perry found Agent G. ("Undercover Carl") *Baljeet has a schedule with him and Buford mentions the day when the kids and the Fireside Girls went into the bubble and floated around town. ("Bubble Boys") *Buford plays Jump and Duck again ("Gaming the System"). Also, the name contains the Klimpaloon, the bathing suit that says "Nang!" from "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!" *Baljeet is seen studying again. ("Raging Bully") *Isabella mentions that the Fireside Girls are always prepared again. ("No More Bunny Business") *Phineas and Isabella hug again. ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!") *Isabella places the wagon she used in the same place she got water guns during "Squirt that Gelatin Monster" in "Day of the Living Gelatin". *Isabella has a Ducky Mo-Mo doll. ("Nerds of a Feather", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") Category:Stories